hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atonement
Dialogue |-|Bonded to Rex= Introduction Option 1 (Herald +900 Trust) Option 2 (Herald +1000 Trust) |-|Bonded to Nia= Introduction Option 1 (Herald +900 Trust) Option 2 (Herald +1000 Trust) |-|Bonded to Mòrag= Introduction Option 1 (Herald +900 Trust) Option 2 (Herald +1000 Trust) |-|Bonded to Zeke= Introduction Eulogimenos :"So, you have awakened the sealed Blade." Zeke :"Old man..." Eulogimenos :"It's been quite some time since I last saw this place. We used to play here as children, you know..." Zeke :"..." Eulogimenos :"Tell me, do you know why it is that Theospiti Temple was destroyed?" Zeke :"I know it's been in ruins since forever, but no one ever told me why." Eulogimenos :"It's because a Blade went berserk. They say that the Blade was so powerful, its Driver couldn't hope to control it. There was nothing anyone could do. The incident was resolved when the Driver took their own life. With that, the Blade was sealed within its Core Crystal. And as a warning to future generations, it was buried here in the temple where the tragedy took place." Zeke :"You mean, the Blade that went berserk is..." Eulogimenos :"Your suspicions are correct. The Blade was Herald." Herald :"I have no memory of the event... But I believe it to be true. At times, I feel something. A kind of...limitless power, dwelling within me. Your Majesty, you may punish me however you see fit. Even if it means breaking my Core Crystal into a thousand pieces and burying me for all eternity." Option 1 (Herald +900 Trust) Zeke :"I'll respect your decision." Herald :"Thank you. Well then, Your Majesty." Eulogimenos :"Wait. I think it is a little early to pronounce judgement just yet. And if the legends speak truth, you, Herald, could be a valuable asset in the wars to come. Now, your Driver is the bearer of great aptitude and strength. Above all else, they possess an unyielding will. And need we mention that they are acting alongside the Aegis? Your Driver today is the very opposite of your Driver of yesteryear. You will not run wild. So, I did not come here today to seal you away. No, all I ask is that you wield your power as you see fit, and that you serve your Driver well." Herald :"..." Zeke :"Herald...?" Herald :"Understood. If that's what it takes to repent for my sins, then so be it." Eulogimenos :"Dear, oh dear. It seems it's going to take a while for her to understand. Take care of her." Zeke :"Sure. You can count on me!" Option 2 (Herald +1000 Trust) Zeke :"I'll keep you in check." Herald :"Zeke..." Eulogimenos :"Ha ha! Just as I thought. Listen well, Herald. I believe your Driver trusts you deeply. And I trust your Driver just the same. Even if you had some recollection of the past, you need not dwell on it. Don't let yourself be chained to the past. Become your Driver's strength. That's all I ask." Herald :"But still, I have to atone somehow..." Eulogimenos :"I understand how you feel, but you must remember that there are many ways to atone for one's sins. Aiding your Driver in the fierce battles to come is one such way." Herald :"You think so...?" Zeke :"Yeah, we need you, Herald. What happened, happened. But now, we want you on our side. Come with us!" Herald :"...All right. I'll try." Eulogimenos :"Worry not. Whatever happens, just remember: you have an esteemed Driver by your side." Herald :"Your Majesty...thank you." Eulogimenos :"Think nothing of it. I expect great things of you."